The Jedi Exile
by BardessJ
Summary: A Sith Lord's apprentice trying to seduce a young Jedi Consular to the Dark Side and use her against his master... What will become of her? ... Original characters.
1. Chapter 1: The bar dancer

There was a Jedi story in my head for a while (probably KotOR and Jedi Academy's fault, as well as the movies') and while I have a couple more of unfinished things to write, the writing of this one came so naturally that I was left surprised with how much I wrote in an hour or two. That's how the first 3,5 chapters became. _Conclusion:_ Always write what you feel like writing. :)

As far as I can remember, this is my first published Fan Fiction (and probably the first published story in English). Forgive me on the language imperfections, or comment and help me remove them.

This is the story of an exile, not necessarily your Exile from KotOR2. I certainly don't own the whole world it takes place in, but I do own the characters.

* * *

**The Jedi Exile**

* * *

**Chapter I**

A Twi'lek guy and a human girl walk into a bar not looking at each other. The Twi'lek's skin is lavender-violet and outfit looks military, while the girl is dressed like one of the dancers, only with a little more clothes and a mass of silver jewelry on her.

The guy continues on toward a table on the right and the girl finds herself a seat at a higher table by the left-most wall. She sits beside another woman who instantly notices her. She swings her golden hair aside for the finely crafted earrings to show and the woman smiles at her.

"We've found each other, dear", the woman says.

"So it would seem", she replies, stretching her hand toward the woman's. "I'm Illeanna. I trust you were looking for this."

She pulls a small transparent box containing a jade amulet out of her only visible pocket and holds it out for the woman, as well as bystanders, to see.

"Just as I had hoped." The woman's eyes shine with greed. "Your master jeweler must be... well, a master."

"He sure is", replies Illeanna nonchalantly and throws a look back.

Behind her walks a tall and strong young man wearing black robes. His hair is also black, his beard thinly shaved and chin square-like.  
He quickly notices Illeanna and his expression turns from cold to examining. He measures her up to down and smiles at her arrogantly. Illeanna smiles back, measuring the man in the same way.

"_Jackpot_", she thinks, not glad at all. "_But why us?_"

She nods to the Twi'lek gazing at her questioningly from the other side of the room. Neither of them dares use the Force to communicate, for a skilled enemy would be able to sense its delicate flow and identify them both as Jedi.

"_I cannot let him continue!_", Illeanna decides.

She gets up and and follows the man in black, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi. You new here?"

She concentrates hard on not letting him notice the strength of the Force within her.

"Kind of", he says in a low voice. "You a dancer?"

She gives him her widest smile.

"_Disguise succeeded._"

"**You will go and bring me the ASEK**", he commands.

She is sure now that he is the Sith Lord's minion herself and Deiron were sent to guard the place from. However, they were almost late to arrive and the possibility of the Order underestimating the enemy's force was still there. They did not know what exactly was the device Darth Haras was looking for, but they had several guesses and, of course, not enough experienced Jedi to guard all the locations.

Illeanna knows where the ASEK is and also that unless she intends to break the disguise, she mustn't show a sign of strong will in front of the Sith. She lets his will command her for a while, just to get a feel for acting in a Force-controlled way, then walks the wrong way, toward her Twi'lek comrade Deiron.

"Old plan?", she whispers.

Deiron looks over her shoulder, only to notice the Sith sending gestures to several cold and burly looking men surrounding him from afar.

"You hold them away. I'll take the kit out. We cannot wait for the man here."

The worst thing, as Illeanna thinks, is that there is this man of trust supposed to come for the kit in but an hour. But that is not soon enough.

"Are you sure you'll manage?", she bats her big eyes at Deiron sadly.

He only smiles.

"Force be with you", he whispers and starts to run toward the barman.

"We're from the Council", he hisses at the man hurriedly. "Hand over the ASEK, the Sith are here!"

As the barman reacts slowly, Illeanna recognizes Sith from civilians, watches their movements and what seems to be their preparations for gunfire.

"Where to?", she shouts as she raises her arms.

The Force wave pushes both the soldiers and civilians several feet away, but the black guy remains still. A dancer falls back and over him. Below her chest, a linear red light flashes and the Twi'lek is cut in halves. The Sith stands calmly, anger reflected only on his face.

"Being Jedi, are we? Well, seems you just made me kill one of your bitchy dancer friends."

"Being Jedi... serving the only true cause, instead of being jump-over cowards, yeah!", she screams back, untying the lightsaber from her right hip.

Hers flashes green and flashes straight toward the Sith. He sends bolts of lightning from his hand, they stop Illeanna's saber instantly and it floats back to her.

"Soon you shall realize, Jedi, that a Sith never keeps incapable company! Unlike either of you, bar-bitch, pink-tails..."

"Now's the time", he commands, his voice powerful and influential.

His men emerge from the crowd again, rocket launchers of some smaller type on their shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2: Darth Tama

**Chapter II**

"Watch the package pink-tails, there, is holding", the Sith adds.

The first rocket's explosion sends a quarter of the bar flying and produces choking vapors both Deiron and Illeanna avoid, running away.

"_Change of plans?_", Illeanna suggests in her mind, sure that Deiron has received the message.

"_No!_", she hears him already. "_Endure it for a while longer - keep their attention! They have just opened me a closer exit._"

"_Maybe we should keep together...?_"

"_No time for a change!_"

Seeing Deiron hurrying through the smoke, looking for a way to climb up the ruined walls and protecting himself from the vapors using the Force, Illeanna makes a jump toward the advancing Sith. She crosses her saber with his and hopes to have the strength to hold out against him. She tries slowing the rocketiers' attacks with most of the Force powers she is familiar with, but stumbles at the thought of them together with the Dark Jedi being too much of an opponent for her.

"_No, I am not failing you, Master Eol!_"

The Sith's wicked gaze over the light of their sparkling weapons disrupts her even more.

"_I... must remain strong..._"

Another heavy clash of the sabers and she can barely hold hers with one hand.

"Consular, are you?", mocks the Sith. "If not, it's some pretty lame padawans they are keeping these days."

"Consular... unluckily for you!"

Illeanna thinks about the time she has given Deiron by now. She seeks an opportunity to take a look at the firstly brought down corner of the bar. There is smoke and flying metal furniture and wall chunks everywhere, which brings her to the question what the rockets these Sith soldiers are using are made of. A look up where the roof used to be reveals a starry, dark sky of Nar Shaddaa.

"Bad news for you, Jedi bitch", speaks the Sith again. "I had another card in my set. Turn around and count them up... that's a pure twenty for me."

"_Turn around, yeah, right!_"

"What kind of a Dark Jedi _are_ you? Or does that patched-up Code of yours now have a line that says _'Through being a bastard, I strip myself of dignity'_? No manners, being a gambler; what next?"

He hesitates, then answers darkly: "You'll see it for yourself."

His wave of Force pushes her away and turns her for half a circle around. It floats her up by the neck, but she can still see.

In the corner Deiron ran toward, another Dark Jedi stands, holding a red lightsaber and the package with the ASE-kit. Deiron is laying on the ground, blood pumping out of his mouth.

"That would be the young Lord Averal, the ex-medic kid. I'm afraid your pink-tails friend is living out his worst moments right now."

Illeanna kicks the air a couple of times, before forcing her way out of the Sith's aerial grip. She tries to attack Darth Averal, the well built Iridonian in gray armor, but he holds off her attacks and resists her Force attempts.

"A petty, Averal, how the Council is wasting their padawans, don't you think?"

Illeanna can no longer move, for the two Sith are now holding her in place at once. The non-involved have either ran away already, or are laying in the newly formed dust on the ground.

"We'd do the same, I figure", the Iridonian answers, obviously annoyed.

"But we are not the _noble_ Jedi. So unlike this green one's ilk..."

He approaches her from behind and lays his hands on her. His fingers slide down her back, her waist and hips, searching for hidden weapons, medicines and items of other value. On her protests, he replies with even more unnecessary touching. He doesn't bother with the lightsaber.

"A transmitter? Why, we really could say hello to the Council."

"Stop fooling around, Tama", the Sith in gray says.

"Right. Maybe you'll do the search-through faster", the black Sith spits out, throwing the helpless Illeanna at him.

Averal catches the girl, turning his side to Tama for but a second, and gets a lightsaber in the waist that very instant.

Illeanna, released, falls to her knees and next to the corpse of Deiron. Tears run down her face and as she tries to convince herself Deiron now is one with the Force, she hears the stuttered curses of the dying Darth Averal behind her.

"And now there's only you, me, and the lackeys."


	3. Chapter 3: A Jedi guest

**Chapter III  
**

"Bastard!", she cries out.

"There is _no emotion_, there is _Peace_", the Sith keeps on mocking her.

"I bet that's the only line of the Code you managed to learn, so they just _had_ to throw you out!"

"Silence, Jedi! You know nothing of my training! Not all Sith were once part of _your_ pissy order."

She jumps up, ready to go at Tama, but immediately loses her green lightsaber to him.

He is laughing and calling for his men to come closer.

"How many gains in a single day...", he concludes in self-achievement. "We got the stupid ASEK, killed an even more stupid Jedi, I got rid of that bore Averal... _always seemed a bit of a threat_... and, what is maybe the most interesting part of it, got myself a Jedi slave."

"Isn't master going to love me", he adds ironically.

One of his men smiles in approval. "You're the smartest Sith master up to now." He sounds just a little bit dull. "You sure know how to live your life!"

Tama looks at him suspiciously, then returns an arrogant smile. "And apparently, I'm the only one having personal talks with his lackeys."

A couple of men grin at Illeanna meaningfully and tend to come even closer than Tama has ordered. A sharp tilt of his head in their direction and a devastatingly cold gaze tells them that wouldn't be too smart.

"Let's use this little time we've left to get away safely. Unless someone else gets in our way, I'm carrying the ASEK; you two", and he nods at two of the taller men, "will be carrying _her_."

"_Carry me?!_ You won't be getting away with _the kit _as long as I live!"

"Calling death upon yourself for the sake of _this_?", he snorts and points pettily at the package on the ground. "I don't think that is what I'll be giving to you."

She stares at his wide gray eyes. She knows she is feeling hatred, but she cannot help it. She is willing to give up on her mind completely, if only she can make his brain explode. Sadly, it is not working. She tries with her Force powers again, but they are weakened and, as before, only seem to work on the soldiers.

"_What have you taught me in these five years?!_", her thoughts scream. "_Helpless! I am totally helpless and incapable!_"

She starts feeling dizzy and it is too late to react when she realizes it is Darth Tama's doing. She falls over in exhaustion, completely drained.

-------------------------------------------------

"_Young Deiron, reunited with the Force, he has._"

"..."

"And... master Eol's padawan, Illeanna?"

"She is alive. But this bond we used to share... it has faded significantly."

"_Far away, she is. Taken her with them, the Sith have._"  
"_Distant, she is._"

"Could it be possible... that..."

"No, I give my word, she would _never_!"

"You cannot guarantee that, master Eol. You know you could only give your word that you _wish_ she never..."  
"Even the best Jedi knew no better than to fail us, and she is not even among the best."

"I have watched her training; I know the way she is! She would... never..."

"I trust in master Eol's judgment. As the Council requested at the time, I have accompanied the girl on her quests on several occasions. She is nothing alike the hearty, self-headed young ones that usually bear some talent to them. But the Force is still very strong within her. I noticed her being more silent than the rest... but sincere when she speaks and... good at heart."  
"Illeanna is the last padawan I think would betray us."

"..."

"Then she must be passing through the worst right now..."

"..."

"_That, she is... In pain, she is._"

"May the Force lead her to us again."

-------------------------------------------------

Illeanna wakes up in the dark. Her arms are shackled to a metal machinery and she can feel no energy in her legs to know whether they are shackled, too. She has been stripped of all clothes but underwear and her hair is braided and sticky with some gel. Her whole body is aching.

The ship door opens. Light pierces through and falls upon her. A figure she has grown familiar with appears in the light.

"Darth Tama", she spits out weakly.


End file.
